MY Breu
by purple.glitter24
Summary: he will go the the highest mountains.. go to the end of that rainbow.. bring down the stars so you could wish on every single one of them.. he can and will give you EVERYTHING.. except a BOYFRIEND and a DATE FOR THE PROM.. full sum inside..!
1. My personal alarm clock

**MY Breu**

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke had been best friends since the first time they met in the sandbox. Sakura realized she LOVED Sasuke when they were older. Wrong timing Saku! Sasuke already has a girl in mind and unfortunately, it is not her….or is it? SASUSAKU

Hey guys!!! I am back! I am still thinking of the good continuation for the fic **HOW COULD YOU? **It was supposed to be a sad ending but I don't think I want to make such ending for my favorite pair. So, I will be holding a survey…

**What will be the ending?**

Sad ending then I will make a sequel with a happy ending.

Happy ending and **NO **sequel

The ending will pretty much be the same. They will still end up together anyways but it's the journey that counts right? However, I will try to make both of them if not one. This is totally hard for me because I have many ideas in my head but then I cannot make a very good story about it so it just frustrates me. Thank you guys sooooo much and I hope you will like the story. They are pretty much the same like other fics but this is completely different because, I, a total sucker, made it. Anyways, thank you for putting up with me and my hideous writing skills.

I know, I know, I hate myself soooo much but then again, I just LOVE HATE. Get it??? Hahaha… sigh better keep those sugar away from me.

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT **own Naruto or any of its characters but some characters are original. But I wish I **DO **own Naruto, it will make my life a whole lot better.

Start of story 

_Oh this is the life! Sakura thought as she lay down in the flowery garden. This had been the best vacation yet. Sasuke had treated her to an overnight stay at one of the 5-star hotels in the country. Sakura will cherish this moment forever. Sasuke and she go way back in their childhood days. It is her 17__th__ birthday today and that explains why Sasuke treated her to a very fancy place. _

_As she got up from the dirt, she heard the voice that she never got tired of hearing. That is the same voice that she wants to hear everyday, the same voice that she wants to wake up to and the voice she wants to hear before she goes to sleep. It is the voice of her beloved bestfriend, Uchiha Sasuke and now her boyfriend. Yes, you heard right, she officially became the luckiest girl in the world when Sasuke asked her to be his girlfriend during their fancy candle light dinner. It had been a blast and Sakura is still a little bit dazed._

"_Going already?" asked the onyx-eyed, raven-haired Hottie._

"_Yeah, I am a little bit tired." She answered. I DID tell you she was a LITTLE BIT dazed._

_But who wouldn't be? If you are a girl in the right mind, asked by a gorgeous guy with an enormous fortune, you better not faint or else he might be abducted by an enormous horde of desperate fangirls. Yeah, those girls got it bad, but honestly, who wouldn't? It is like everybody is totally head-over-heels over this guy. They practically worship the ground he walks on!_

"_I'll walk you to your room" he offered being the gentleman that he is._

"_I- um- ah – s-sure." _

"_Saks, I am your boyfriend now. You could stop stuttering and blushing anytime you want" He answered with a gorgeous smirk plastered on his pretty boy face._

_Sakura nodded. Well, too bad they reached her room already._

"_Well, this is my stop." She answered waving her French-manicured hand telling him she is off to bed now. Before she was able to get inside the room, she was pulled by her boyfriend and she came slamming to his chest._

"_What? No goodnight kiss?" he asked with a wider smirk on his face. She gazed dreamily at him before leaning into him. She observed that Sasuke was doing the same. Only 10 cm apart…._

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

"_Sakura" he heard him sigh_

_5…_

_4…_

"_Sakura"_

_3…_

_2…_

"Sakura"

_1…_

"SAKURA!!!!"

What the heck! Why do these dreams always end when it is in the good part!!!!

"Ewww… why are you puckering your lips at me?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!! What are you doing in my house???!!!" Sakura shouted while pounding the pervert/thief/bestfriend with a pillow. WAIT! Bestfriend!

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? OMG! I am sooo sorry. But it was entirely your fault!" Sakura wailed while checking if Sasuke had any bruises on his body.

_sigh Girls. I will never understand their kind. But I DO understand my bestfriend. Well, she does look cute in her oversized men pajamas. WAIT! Men pajamas…. M-E-N... Does that mean she has a boyfriend? This cannot be! I'm her freaking bestfriend for god's sake! Has she been keeping this away from me?_

"Breu? Are you okay? You seem a little off today." Sakura said while putting the back of her palm to Sasuke's forehead. At the moment Sakura put her hand on his forehead, Sasuke felt a spark and immediately pulled away. If you look closely, you will see a pink color adorning his once pale cheeks. But as we all know, Saku is known for her naïve and oblivious nature or we can just say she is just plain damn INNOCENT!

"Hn. I am okay Breu. I just came here to wake you up. Geez, I go here every 5:30 in the morning to wake you up and you still manage to hit me with your pillow every time. What is wrong with you woman?"

"Hmmp! Fine, now get out so I can get ready for school. Just rest your pretty boy ass on my couch and wait till I am ready." Sakura said while standing up grumpily from her bed. Just as she was entering the bathroom, she was pulled back once again to a lean and muscular chest. Oh that is it!

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU U.C.H.I.H.A.?" Sakura said well er, shouted.

Then, she felt cold and yet sinfully warm lips touch her cheeks. Thus, she heard the oh-so-cool voice of THE Uchiha Sasuke.

"Chill Breu. Jaz forgot to say good mownin. And oh, labshoo." Sasuke said with a smirk on his oh-so-cool face. He always want to see the different reactions given off by his bestfriend whenever he does these…..things. He is well-aware of the effects he has on his bestfriend though he doesn't really think any of it than embarrassment. What he doesn't know is that Saku was really blushing because of their close proximity.

Talk about personal bubble invasion.

"Um yeah, good mownin and luv yah too Breu."

Yes, that's what they call each other… BREU… ever since they were 7… they have been bestfriends and called each other Breu,

The other parts are like the once they have everyday. After waiting for his bestfriend to finish in the shower, he rests in her couch. Once she arrives, they will eat a healthy breakfast prepared by Sakura herself. But between those times, Sasuke will always marvel on how pretty she looks on her simple and yet elegant clothes. He will always space out because he has no idea what to call the feeling that he has whenever he is with Sakura. There is warmth all thru out his body and he has the urge to keep her close. There is another feeling whenever they are apart it is like he lost his other half like he is incomplete.

_It is because I am always with her and I've grown attached to her that it seems awkward without her around. _

_Yeah, that is it._

Do I have to tell you how completely clueless our dear Sasuke-_kun_ is? I'd rather not. I mean, it would take up sooo much of my time and space.

Sakura wore a white fitted GUESS shirt with a very daring neckline. She wore a baby pink pleated mini skirt which reach her mid-thigh showing her long creamy legs. She also wore a silver strappy sandals and to match this look, she brought a small beaded white purse. She is soo hawt and gorgeous.

Of course, her prince charming should be equally gorgeous and h-h-hawt. He wore a blue short-sleeved polo with white SANDO. He wore maong pants with a silver chain attached to the side. He also wore an all-star converse shoes. His black back-pack is hung loosely on his left shoulder.

_She is looking so totally hot right now. I could just pounce on her right now! NOOOOOO!!! She is my bestfriend for goodness sake… I should not have these dirty thoughts about her…_

_I protect her from these perverts and I'm turning to a person that I swore to kill… I should not!! I WILL not!!! She's MY Breu… _

They continued their trip to the school. It is always like this on weekdays. Sasuke will come to her house to wake her up. Sasuke will come rest while waiting for her to finish dressing up. After that, Sakura will cook breakfast for herself and her Breu and they will go to school together.

"So, u-um.. Breu, what do you think of me asking Ami out? I have my eye on her for almost a month now and I have been meaning to ask her out. Do you think she will she say yes?"

"U-um… I think that is a great idea Breu. I am sure she will say yes…"

_Great. My Breu is going to ask Ami out. Oh man, he sure does have bad taste in girls. Oh well, MEN, as they say, men like what they see. Seeing that she is the head cheerleader and flutters around in tight shirts and mini skirts, it won't be hard to get noticed by young men with raging hormones._

"Well, Ami is not really my favorite girl but if you want her, I'll support you. That's what friends are for right Breu?"

"Yeah… Breu?"

"Hmm??"

"I love you."

"Love you too Breu."

_If only he will realize that I love him more than just my Breu. sigh I am really hopeless._

They say I love you to each other everytime but doesn't seem to see the real meaning behind. Well, that makes one of them…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

R and R pipol!!! Stay cool!!! .. this fic is dedicated to my friends and to Mikhail … I **LOVE **you guys!!!


	2. Teddy Bears and Tulips

Chapter 2: Tulips and Teddy Bears

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… if I did, I would be Sasuke's love team!!! Kyaa!!! But Sakura is my favorite and I like Sasuke and her together…

Okay, since nobody voted from my other survey, I have another survey concerning another story.

What fic should I write FIRST?

Lean or Hug-Naruto-

Sakura, YOU were LEANING… Fine Sasuke-kun, tell me, how was I leaning? Sakura-san, is Uchiha-san bothering you? No Lee, I'm fine we are just having a NICE conversation… Hmm… somehow I don't care if YOU lean on ME like this… SasuSaku

The Essence of Your Touch-Naruto-

Kaka-sensei, have you noticed that the Teme doesn't push Sakura-chan like how he pushes other girls whenever they try to touch him? They can't even get near him without having Teme Chidori their asses… Aa. It's called LOVE… SasuSaku

How to Play the Cards Right-Naruto-

Uchiha Sasuke, I, Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha, challenge you in the battle of luck. The both of us shall pick a card. The person with the higher card gets Sakura-san… Grrr… Uchiha-san, did I mention we will go three out of five? SasuSaku

Brown Eyes-Card Captor Sakura-

I know that he loves me cause he told me so. I know that he loves me cause his feelings show. When he stares at me you know that he cares for me you see how he is so deep in love. SyaoSaku

Economic Problems-Naruto-

No more Sound nins, Oro, and Akatsuki all thanks to Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi is a free man. NO more threats means LESS ninja high missions. Tsunade has to think of a new way to invest money with the help of our fave kunoichis and shinobis. SasuSaku… minor… InoShika NejiTen NaruHina

Boyfriend-Naruto-

Sasuke's version of Avril Lavigne's new song hit 'Girlfriend'. In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other so when's it gonna sink in. He got bushy brows what the hell where you thinking? SasuSaku

All of them are Romance/Humor.

Don't worry about my other fics. I'll update them as soon as possible… if any of you have great ideas about my other fics - if you haven't read my other fics check my profile – just send me a message… you can also e-mail me at …. Got many ideas… don't have time to type them..

-------------------- start of story ---------------------

**MONDAY **

**School Lobby; 6:45 a.m.**

They arrived at Konoha High an hour before their bell rang.

"Breu, I have to submit my article to Anko-sensei before the bell rings."

"Aa. You were assigned this week?"

"Kind of. So go on without me."

"Hn. I'll go to my locker already. I have to ask Ami out."

"Is the Great UCHIHA SASUKE afraid?"

"No… I'm just… erm… scared?"

Sasuke had the ability to even look quite abashed. We all know he isn't really scared. He just like messing with our brains… Kyaa!!!

"Gasp! OMG! Have I, Haruno Sakura, finally melted the cold heart of Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a. King of ICE? Fudge!!! I applaud myself. Thank you thank you." Sakura said while waving to pretend fans. She had a mischievous look on her face while she turned her head from side to side while keeping her eyes on Sasuke.

_Believe me Breu, you didn't only melt my heart, you even evaporated it!_

_Did I just think about it?_

"Geez, you even evaporated it." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Luckily, Sakura was still playing her games so she didn't hear him clearly.

"Did you say something Breu?"

"Hn. Gotta go. See ya at the classroom Breu." He kissed her cheek as a sign of affection. They are only parting for a couple of minutes but they got used to hello and goodbye kisses and hugs. I guess they do it everytime. Even the people around them got used to it. They just do it way to many times for you not to notice it.

"Yeah. See you later Breu." With that, she went to the other way walking calmly to the English Department while Sasuke jogged to the opposite direction where their lockers and most of the 3rd year High school classrooms are located.

**Hallway; 7:00 a.m.**

Once she finished submitting her papers, she went to her locker. Her locker is located beside Sasuke's. she punched in the code and opened her locker. What she saw made her day brighter than it normally is. Inside her locker sits an average sized Teddy Bear wearing a sweater in her favorite color which is red by the way. In the lower side of the sweater, there is the word Breu stitched on in white thread.

Beside it, there stood a single white Tulip with 2 thin ribbons tied to it. The colors of the ribbons are pink and navy blue. There is the letter **S** engraved on its lowest part. The letter has always been so significant to the both of them because their first name both starts with the letter.

As she was putting away her things that are not needed in her first subject, she heard a girl shout a loud

**YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Followed by loud echoes of

**NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

"Well, I guess Breu wasn't _that_ scared. After all, she still said a freakin loud yes." Sakura muttered after closing her lockers. She's got all the things she need in all her subjects before lunch. She also brought her Teddy Bear and white Tulip.

**Classroom of III-Roentgen**

She quietly entered the classroom not wanting to get any attention that were all focused on HER Breu and HIS _new and first _girlfriend.

_MY Breu is already taken BUT, bestfriends still way MORE!!!... erm… right??_

_Yeah right… dream on…_

She sat on her chair playing with her new Teddy Bear. Her chair is located at the second row from the back the chair nearest to the window on the right side of the classroom. She watched the new couple oblivious to Ino's – her _other _bestfriend – looks. Sasuke leaned a little on Ami's desk while Ami sat on her chair with _poise. _

_Poise my ass._

There are 5 lines of chairs with 4 rows. Sakura's chair was on the fifth line, third row. Ami's chair was on the first line, second row. Ino sat on her desk facing Sakura but turned her head on the direction where Sakura was looking. She used her loud voice to get everybody's attention but pretending it was supposed _for _Sakura ONLY.

"Hey Saku! I see you've got a new Teddy Bear and another flower from Sasuke-_kun_."

She made sure that she put an emphasis on the suffix of Sasuke's name. she sighed dreamily and continued her speech. By now, she had everybody's attention including Sasuke's. Oh well, she wanted his attention in the first place. Not in a fangirl-like. She already has Shika-kun mind you.

"I wish I was HIS BREU. Then he will give me Teddy Bears twice a week and eight times a month. Not to mention I will receive my favorite flower from him everyday." Ino smirked secretly eyeing the people in their surroundings. Clearly they are interested.

Now, now, the people already know the friendship of Sasuke and Sakura they just didn't know about HIS gifts FOR HER. They made it a rule to make their private affairs well, erm, private… though the hugs and kisses are not THAT secret anymore, they didn't know about the DEEPER details in their friendship. Like the late-night calls, Teddy Bear giving (though thanks to Ino they know that now too), the breakfast together, Sasuke as Sakura's personal alarm clock and the sleep-overs.

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked when Ino announced it to public. Sakura _is _Haruno Sakura in the first place, she receive tons of Teddy Bears, cards, flowers, chocolates, jewelries, etc, everyday. She makes the people in business rich! It is not new to see her walking around with a Teddy Bear and a flower. Be afraid if you see her without the gifts. You might wanna check the outside for flying Inos, oops, sorry, what I meant was flying pigs.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ami faced Sasuke while batting her eye lashes at him.

_Disgusting…Gross….Eww…_

_HELL YEAH! I can do the eye lashes batting things sooo much better…_

"Hn?" Sasuke said not turning his head to his supposed to be new girlfriend. He kept his eyes on HIS Breu turning red like his favorite food.

_There are only two things that I FULLY like in this world… the second is tomatoes and the first one is MY Breu. Aside from tomatoes, she's the other thing that I let get under my skin._

"Did you really give that cute Teddy Bear to Sakura."

"Yeah… I have already given her a thousand Teddy Bears." Sasuke answered still not taking his eyes off of Sakura. Ami gave out a very awful giggle that she thought was cute.

_Cute? As if._

"What?" Sasuke asked Ami confused but not showing it. Ami wiped a pretend tear then answered in between her giggles.

"I get it.. hahaha… Sasuke-kun… hahaha… hahahaha.. You don't have use for… hahaha.. the Teddy Bears that your…hahaha… fangirls give you so you just…. Hahahaha.. give them to her….hahaha.. Let her handle the trash… hahaha… Good one… hahaha.. Sasuke-kun."

Sakura turned her head towards Ami then looked directly into Sasuke's onyx orbs searching for an answer whether it is true or not.

_If it is true… Then, he must not truly care..._

Sakura still kept her eyes on Sasuke looking truly saddened by the possibility that Ami was right. Some fangirls were shedding oceans thinking that their precious _Sasuke-kun_ just gave away their presents.

"Hmmph. Get real. As if I would give away those bears." With that, fangirls rejoiced..

_Kyaa!!! We ARE important to Sasuke-kun… why else would he keep them?? Kya!!_

"I throw them in the trash. As if I would give MY Breu something as cheap as those. They don't even get inside my house. MY Breu is someone special and so damn precious to me to even thinking of buying something like that for her."

"Cheap. Those Teddy bears I give her are custom made. Especially made for her.. you will not find Teddy Bears like those anywhere. There is only one Teddy Bear of every design I give her in the world and it already belongs to her." Clearly proud of making HIS Breu smile brightly, he gave an arrogant and proud smirk looking directly at HIS Breu.

_OMG!! I am special and so damn precious to him!!!_

"Then that means that the Teddy Bear that you gave me earlier when you asked me out is also custom made." Ami said smiling brightly also looking at Sakura.

_OMG!!! I know that look. It means ha! You're – NOT – the – only – one – special – and – so – damn – precious – to – him look._

"Nah… Bought it yesterday in Blue Magic. Haven't you seen the package?" Sasuke said pointing at the blue paper bag from Blue Magic.

"Umm.. Yeah.. Ahahaha.." Ami said getting the paper bag.

_From now on I officially hate Haruno Sakura!!!_

Geez, she is already planning something for Sakura.

_Way to go BREU!!! OMG!!! I am the most special person to him… am I in heaven?"_

_Nah.. still alive… just freakin lucky to have a sizzling hot bestfriend who cares for me deeply._

Too bad Ino had to ruin the moment.

"Now that is settled. Special delivery for Haruno Sakura." With that, she pulled an enormous, humongous, gigantic package.

"What is inside Ino?" she asked walking over to Ino's desk where she situated the package. Now everybody's curious.

"There is only one way to find out." Ino said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Sakura opened it and excitedly pulled it from the packaging.

"OMG!!! It's a giant Teddy Bear!!!" Sakura squealed like a ten-year old hugging the over-sized Teddy Bear.

"Oh thank you Ino!" smiling brightly

_Hold on!!! MY Breu only smiled THAT bright when I give or do something for her… _

_Jealous??_

_You said it!!! Erm… not!!! NO!!_

_Denial…_

_So not…_

_Whatever…_

"Oh no need to thank me. It wasn't from me. Nakamura Takashi (orig charac.) says Hello."

"Oh then. Please thank him for me."

"Thank him yourself." Ino then turned her attention to Uchiha Sasuke's scowling face…

_Hmm… Clearly jealous of Sakura's admirer…_

_Hehehehe.. this ought to be interesting.._

"Isn't it cute Sasuke-_kun_?"

"I don't DO cute Ino."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Then that must mean you don't understand the word Sasuke-_kun_. What a shocker. Uchiha? Doesn't know the meaning of cute. Dear lord, are pigs flying already?"

"I don't know Ino. Are you flying already. If you are, then pigs are probably flying by now." Sasuke said while crossing his arms. Then he continued.

"And for one, I understand the word cute perfectly. How could I not? CUTE goes well with HARUNO SAKURA. I gotta take credit from that." Sasuke said while smirking…

_Beat that wild boar…_

"Hmm… Yeah.. how bout cha Saku? I'm sure you don't have a date for the prom…….yet. How about I hook you up with Taka-_kun_." Ino said turning her attention to Sakura ince again.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Ino-pig but I don't DO dates."

"Geez… I think the two of you spend awfully a lot of time together. You even have same statements." Ino dramatically spoke her lines being the Drama Queen that she was.

Ino continued her speech, "Well, I was expecting that you will say that. But maybe, just like what Sasuke-_kun _said, you can DO dates since the word DATE goes well with –with- Takashi." Ino said while pushing.

"And besides, just look. Takashi's gift is bigger than Sasuke's." Ino said pointing the two Teddy Bears to express her point. Sakura covered her bear from Sasuke and looked at Ino while pouting.

"Ino-chan, even if a guy gives me a Teddy Bear as big as a 10-floor Building, Teddy Bear from Breu will still be the more precious one because it is from my bestfriend." Pointing at Sasuke while Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"And besides, if Breu gives me Teddy Bears that big, twice a week and eight times a month since we are in the fifth grade, my house will be mob by giant Teddy Bears!" Sakura said turning into another Drama Queen.

Ino unsurely looked at Sakura, "But you can still put the Teddy Bear from Takashi beside you when you sleep. Erm.. because you always sleep beside a Teddy Bear right?"

"No actually. Because you know I have a medium sized bed, if I put it beside me… umhhm… WHERE the HECK will I SLEEP? It is big you know. It can take up much space. Besides, Teddy Bears from Breu are average-sized so I can put all of them in a place in my house." Sakura said putting her hands on her chin. How about we call it her 'thinking pose'?

"But the two of you sleep in the same bed of yours when you have a sleep-over. Sasuke is way bigger than t_his _Teddy Bears. Why can't you put this beside you in your bed? What's with you and Takashi's Teddy Bear?"

"What's with you and my date with Takashi?" Sakura countered

"Fine. I'll stop if you just give me one simple reason why Sasuke weigh more in you heart than Takashi's Teddy Bear. And don't give me the his my Breu, years together, gifts for me crap. Just one simple reason and it better be good." Ino said with her hands on her hips.

"Okay then, I can think of one." Sakura said with hands on her hips smiling brightly.

_I will win this round pig._

"Don't say the looks, attitude and other crap okay?"

_I won't let you get away from me without a date for the prom, Forehead._

"Okay."

_Oh this is sooo on piggy._

"Then what is it?"

_This better be good Forehead, or else._

"Well, Teddy Bears can't exactly hug you back when you hug them." To express her point, she gave Sasuke a big warm hug which Sasuke returned wholeheartedly. In this position, Sasuke is facing Ino while Sakura faces Ami and her back on Ino.

"Breu's got a point piggy. She isn't forehead girl for nothing."

"Hey!!!" Sakura said escaping Sasuke's clutches and poked him in the chest.

"Hehe.. Just joking Breu." Sasuke said pulling Sakura once more to his chest. Ami, Sasuke's supposed to be girlfriend, watched with evident jealousy.

_Oh! The war is ON… Pinky!_

**Classroom of III-Roentgen; 10:00 a.m.**

"Yo. Good morning class." With this, the class settled down. Their usually late sensei came unusually late. They went back to their seats. Sasuke seats in front of Sakura.

"LATE!"

"Now, now Naruto, you didn't have to be soo cranky in the morning. But I do have a valid reason this time."

"Kaka-sensei, morning?! God! It is almost afternoon!?

"Well, as I have said, I have a valid reason. The teachers had a meeting about the incoming Prom."

"LI-----ah--- rrrrrrr…???"

"You don't have any classes till Prom day on Friday except for the ones with unfinished school work. The rest, free period."

"Wooooohoooooooooo!!!!!!!!" The class rejoiced.

_Prom!!!! Now we are talking._

"Soo, Sakura, still up for that date?" Ino said bringing the topic once again.

"Ino, look. I know you just wanted to help me but I want to look for a date myself okay?"

"Fine. But you have to tell me who your date once you find one okay?"

"Sure Ino. You will be the first one to know."

_**To be continued…**_

Whew!! Another chapter finished… the next one will be posted soon but please give me a review okay? I thank thee.

I think I will make five chapters so three more chapters to go.

This one is dedicated to my friends especially the Lokretas and Mikhail. I **LOVE **you guys!!!


	3. New Alarm Clock

Chapter 3: New Alarm Clock

Kyaa! Thanks for those you gave me reviews. I really appreciate it guys. Anyways, sorry for not updating sooner, it has been hectic this past few weeks, I haven't got time to type the next chapter.

Summary: MAYBE your Breu, Uchiha Sasuke, can give you everything. He can give you protection, bestfriend, alarm clock, happiness, EVERYTHING! He can and WILL even give YOU HIS life, he proved it once and I know he can do it again. BUT! There are two things he cannot give you. A boyfriend, and a date to the prom… For the first time, Ino IS right.

_:.: Last time on MY Breu:.:_

"_You don't have any classes till Prom day on Friday except for the ones with unfinished school work. The rest, free period."_

"_Wooooohoooooooooo!!!!!!!!" The class rejoiced._

_Prom!!!! Now we are talking._

"_Soo, Sakura, still up for that date?" Ino said bringing the topic once again._

"_Ino, look. I know you just wanted to help me but I want to look for a date myself okay?"_

"_Fine. But you have to tell me who your date once you find one okay?"_

"_Sure Ino. You will be the first one to know."_

!! Start of Story !!

Okay, after that awful interrogation, the whole day was pretty much normal.

-

-

-

-

-

**TUESDAY**

It was also normal the next day except Sakura was unusually late today. Her reason:

_Ami took MY personal alarm clock away from me._

Yup! Sakura was late because her alarm clock Unexpectedly ditched her today. His reason:

_I had to pick Ami from her house. It's kind of a boyfriend-girlfriend thing._

She was supposed to be MAD! Scream at him! Blame him for being late again the next day! But NO!!! Her answer:

_It's okay Sasuke-kun. I understand. _

_**We can't have him for our own now. We have GOT to share.**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

**WEDNESDAY**

**Classroom of III-Roentgen; 9:30 a.m.**

Ino is babbling about everything that is stupid and nonsense that ever existed in the history of mankind, Naruto slurping endless bowls of Ramen and surprisingly not dying from Ramen overdose and also babbling about different kinds of Ramen and different flavors of Ramen there is in the whole world,

Shikamaru dozing off and constantly saying 'Troublesome', Hinata stuttering and fainting whenever Naruto looks her way, Tenten playing with pencils twirling them around her fingers, Neji glaring at Naruto for always making Hinata faint and drooling at Tenten when she is not looking.

The only thing that is abnormal this day is there is NO Sasuke around, NO 'I Love You' teases, NO hugs AND NO kisses… It has only been awhile but Sakura misses her Breu tremendously. It is obviously clear from where she is seated that Sasuke is flirting with his NEW and FIRST girlfriend.

The student in-charge of announcing the activities every morning in the intercom was playing some tunes for all the students since there is nothing else to do. Just then, a song by Avril Lavigne ringed through her ears.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Verse 1  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Break  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey...

The tone was so catchy that everyone paused to listen to the unfamiliar song. Then, they heard the suave voice of the school DJ.

"And that song was entitled 'Girlfriend' from Avril Lavigne's new album 'The Best Damn Thing'."

They don't really know who HE/SHE is because the other students might pamper HIM/HER but based on the hot masculine voice that always tell them the day's new, it could be ruled out the HE/SHE is indeed a HE.

People started talking again which made Sakura sigh for the umpteenth time today. She has been doing that a lot lately. Her excuse:

_Nothing better to do._

What can I say? She has been robbed of her Breu and PERSONAL alarm clock in less than a week.

But of course, he still manage to put a flower every morning in her locker. But it is NOT it!

_It is not about his presents to me every morning… It is his presence! Why can't he understand!_

_I DO NOT need his presents… I need…_

_**HIM!!!...**_

_I need him… I love him…_

Funny how you only realize what a person means to you when he is already gone.

But the thing is, Sakura knows how SHE feels for HIM. But the thing is, Sasuke will be the one to realize what SAKURA means to HIM once SHE is… _gone…_

_**To be continued…**_

Please give me reviews… I really appreciate it guys!!! I **LOVE **You guys!!! Especially my friends the Lokretas!!!


End file.
